The Untold Story of Ambrosia
by NationNFanatic
Summary: OK, so Ambrosia is Riff Raff and Magenta's Little sister, What would happen if she were to find out about the Vitus siblings being incestuos? we shall see....MUAHAHAHAHA! Warning: last 3 chapters may be a little gruesome for younger reader D
1. Chapter 1

**A.N OK this is just a little story i came up with recently and its going better than I expected. Enjoy Please review i love to hear what my readers think of my creations lol. OK so Ambrosia is Riff and Gent's Little sister OK just to get you on the same page, BTW this chapters Ambrosia's P.O.V**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of these characters Richard does well except Ambrosia but who wants to own her? lol**

That morning I woke up to find my mother and my brother sitting at the kitchen table.

While Yawning i said "Wheres Magenta?"

"she's still sleeping, Ambrosia" Riff Raff rudely said

"Oh, sorry" i said as i took a seat next to my mother who was in an almost sedated state. She was always out to at night and had probably just returned.

"So mother, how are you feeling?" asked my brother.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M FEELING!! I'M A MIDDLE AGED WOMAN, WITH NO HUSBAND!, AND THREE NO GOOD CHILDREN!!" She replied slamming her fist's on the table before stomping away to her room.

After she left i asked "when is Magenta going to wake up?"

"I don't know Ambrosia! why don't you go wake her yourself??" he suggested knowing that Magenta would hit me for sure if I disturbed her sleep.

"I'm going to work, I'll return later" Riff said as he put his plate and cup in the sink and headed to the door .

"But i'll be all alone!!" i cried

"Shutup! your going to wake Magenta! and mother is home so your not alone" he said opening the door not even bothering to look at me.

"i mine as well be alone" I mumbled under my breath.

In a second Riff Raff was gone. So i went to my room and sat in front of my window, as the light of the day moon lit my face, I stared out into the sky and thought why would the great being put me here in this dreadful place with this horrid family who didn't even know i existed half the time. I was miserable so i prayed for death to come and take me away as tears ran down my face, after a while i got dressed and decided to wake Magenta, I had always adored my elder sister even though she had 'come of age' and i was still a naive 12 year old, we were still close. She did love Riff Raff more than she loved me, that's why they were always alone together, but just as long as someone in this house loved me it was OK that mother and Riff Raff hated me, i was mothers mistake from one of her 'friends' she had over when Magenta and Riff Raff's father had left.

When i walked into Magenta's moonlit room she was facing the wall than I just tapped her on the shoulder and nothing, so i shook her a little, then a lot.

"what is it riff, darling?" she said still half asleep

"Darling??" i chuckled

She turned around as if she were expecting someone else to be sitting there on her bed then she yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!!"

"I'm all alone and I'm bored!" I whined'

"Well ill be up in a second! so leave" she said holding the covers up to her neck.

"What are you hiding under there?" i asked poking her stomach.

"GET OUT AMBROSIA!!" she yelled pushing me off the bed with such force it exposed her bare chest.

"YOUR NAKED!!" I yelled as i began to laugh.

"AMBROSIA!!"

"OK, OK" i said as i began to leave the room and closed the door behind me, and walked to the living room to wait for my elder sister, I knew she'd be very angry.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N OK so this chapter is in Magenta's P.O.V its kinda short, i hope you still enjoy! Review PLEASE!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of these characters so again, Richard O'Brien owns Everything that makes me happy **

When Ambrosia had left the room i dashed of my bed and to the closet to get dressed, last night I had fallen asleep after making love with Riff Raff and was completely nude. I quickly got dressed and ran to the living room to find that moron.

"AMBROSIA!" I yelled seeing her there casually sitting on the couch with her legs akimbo.

"You know to never go in my room EVER!, especially when i am sleeping!" I yelled as i walked up to her and grabbed her by the arm

"Don't! your hurting me!" She whined.

"stop moving!" I hissed trying to hold her face still so i could slap her.

"Whats going on in here?"

I spun around to see a drunk old whore standing in the door way

"LET GO OF HER MAGENTA!!" she Screamed "and go to your room! BOTH OF YOU!!"

As we began to walk towards the hallway, mother called my name and motioned for me to go to her when i got closer she struck me across the face, from behind me Ambrosia Gasped and Yelled "Mother?!" I held my face in false agony and ran to my room leaving Ambrosia in the living room.

"Do you need to be disciplined too??" i could hear mother say before i slammed my door. I had to pretend it hurt or she would do worse i suppose, or that's what Riff Raff had told me when we were children, her strikes had stopped hurting years ago i could feel no pain and sometime i could feel nothing i was numb inside.

after a few seconds ambrosia knocked on my door "What is it!?" I yelled pretending to be crying.

"can i come in?" ambrosia asked and she was really crying i guess mother had struck her as well.

"Yes" i said reluctantly

as soon as she opened the door she rushed into my arms I hugged back with out any sympathy

"I'm sorry Magenta" she said still sobbing

"Whatever" I said brushing her hair back it was almost like mine but hers was black and was not poofy like mine.i started to feel a little bad for being so mean to her then she said

"So um, why where you naked?"

All the feeling of rage began to come back to me "NONE of you business Ambrosia! You always have to ruin things!! now get out and don't talk to me!!" i yelled pushing her away from me. she then walked to the door and turned to look at me while tears fell down her face and closed the door behind. when she left i locked my door and began to cry as i thought about what would happen if she were to find out about us we would have to kill her no one could know about me and my brother being lovers it wasn't right, to me it was, but to everyone else it was a disgrace on the family and they would be killed. After my cry i got dressed and sat on my bed reading my book, as i awaited Riff Raff's arrival.

**REVIEW PLEASE!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N OK now this one is Riff Raff's P.O.V OK enjoy Please Review!!**

**I OWN NOTHING of the wonderful RIFF RAFF AND MAGENTA!! just ambrosia Richard O'Brien owns everything!!**

After my shift was over i clocked out, Grabbed my things, and rushed home, 9 hours with out Magenta was to long to wait so every moment i could i would rush home.

I had gotten my pay that day so i would put it away in my savings under my mattress for when magenta and I were to leave this planet and be able to be alone together, she was only 15 and i was turning 18 tomorrow but age didn't matter to us we loved each other and that's all that mattered.

When i returned home Ambrosia was on the floor in the living room playing with her dolls

"You still play with those your twelve" i said with evil intentions.

"I HATE YOU!!" she screamed then grabbed her items and ran to her room

"Eventful day maybe?" I asked my self out loud

"As I walked to my room i heard a laughter from Magenta's room so I opened the door and there she was laying there in perfect serenity.

"Enjoying yourslef?" i said with a smirk.

"RIFFY!!" she shouted as she closed her book and rushed to jump in to my arms. when she jumped on me I hugged her tight and could smell the stench of her perfume.

"So guess what?!"she said letting go of my neck

"What?" i replied eagerly awaiting her news.

"Today You forgot to tell me I was NAKED! and Ambrosia walked in on me and I thought It was YOU!" she yelled from behind her teeth hitting my arm.

"I'm sorry it must of slipped my mind for your beauty paralyzed my thoughts" i said trying to get off the hook

"Naked?"

"Yes, Yes Naked" I said smiling widely thinking voyeuristic-ly.

""Ugh Riffy, we need to be more careful"

"OK we will, we will"

"Good" she said coming up to kiss me.

"Well your birthday is Tomorrow"

"Ah, yes my wonderful birthday, and I'm off tomorrow as well" i said while brushing back her beautiful Auburn hair.

she then whispered in my ear "Tonight?"

Then i replied "Tonight" and i walked away to my room.

**A.N I have a the story complete but I just need to type and Upload OK ENJOY!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: OK i don't own anything! Richard O'Brien owns everything GO RITZ for owning everything HA HA**

**A.N Ok this chapter is in Magenta's P.O.V!! Please Review!! enjoy )**

That morning when I woke up I ran straight to Riff Raff's room to tell tell him Happy Birthday. When i got to his room I closed the door and locked it behind me. I could barely see in his dark room because the storm clouds were covering the day moon, I finally go tot his bed and crawled slowly next to him and began to walk my fingers up his bare chest.

He woke suddenly in a fright and grabbed my hand, I flinched but then smiled and whispered "Good Morning"

"Good Morning kitten" He replied yawning after

"Happy Birthday" I whispered loudly.

"Thank you darling" he said pulling my waist closer to his and kissing me on the forehead, I then layed my head on his chest wrapping my arm around him as far as it would go.

Soon after we heard the click clack and the pitter patter of people's feet, I dashed to the door and unlocked it just then mother and ambrosia burst threw the door and yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIFF RAFF!!" and had a tiny box with a bow on it

then Ambrosia went on to jump on Riff Raff's bed and mother looked at me and said " what are you doing in here" looking at my disheveled look

"I just came to say happy birthday" I replied as i went on to also sit on his bed then mother sat on his bed and we watched him open his gift.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N OK this ones of Riff Raff's P.O.V alright?? YAY!! OK review please!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Ambrosia but yes Ritz owns everything!!**

When i seen what they had in there hands I was shocked because most single mothers on Transsexual would kick there children out on there 18Th birthday.When they all sat down I opened the box and inside was a black watch "Thanks guys" I said with a grin on my face "i shall wear it forever" I was surprised it actually worked.

Everyone seemed to be in pleasant mood's as we ate breakfast.

When the day went on things returned to normal, Mother left, and Ambrosia escaped to her room, while Me and Magenta were lounging around on the couch.

playing with each others hand.

"I'm hungry" Magenta sighed "I think I'll make dinner now"

"Sounds great" I said as she left my side and pranced to the kitchen.

"What shall you make?" I asked

"well..." She said as her voice went further, she opened and closed a few cabinets then replied "How about a Bol..o...g..n..a? Sandwich's?"

"Hmmm earth food, I'll take it"

A couple of minutes later Magenta called for me and Ambrosia to come to the kitchen.

So i walked into the Kitchen and sat there at the table soon followed by Ambrosia

"What is this?" Ambrosia whined when she took her first bite.

"Its a Bologna sandwich, don't you like it?" Magenta asked taking the last bite of her fist half

"Um, No im not hungry, I'll just go to bed now" She said as she rushed to her room.

"I guess I'll have hers" I said taking her food of the plate.

and Magenta just smiled at me for her mouth was full.

"are you finished?" she asked pointing to my plate.

I nodded and pushed the plate towards her, She picked them up and put them in the sink

"I wonder what she does in her room all alone?" Magenta wondered

"who cares" I replied taking a sip of my water

"Your right never mind, well I'm off to bed then" She said while winking at me "Good night Riff Raff" She then turned the corner and walked away and gave me a very naughty look.

"good night" i replied knowing that it would not be the last time i seen her for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N OK This ones Magenta's P.O.V sorry there's only one chapter from Ambrosia's P.O.V but you'll understand more in riff and genta's P.O.V alright? YAY!! OK please review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Richard O'Brien ownnn'ssss eeevvverrrrryyyttthhhhinnnngg!**

After I heard Riff Raff's door close to his room , I quietly went over to Ambrosia's room and opened the door to see her fast asleep, So i walked back over to Riff's room and closed the door behind me, When i turned around he was there on his bed smirking at me so i walked over to his bed and he asked "Ambrosia?"

"sleeping" I replied "and mother is yet to return"

"good" He purred as he laid me on my back and my heart began to race, just being in the same room as him made my heart race and my body melt. As we began to kiss the thunder rumbled outside the window and the lights went out as the rain began to fall we became more dissipated, as our body's became one, My love for him grew with each motion. At that moment i knew it was a memory i could look back on with voyeuristic intention. As i held him near my body so tightly i could no longer comprehend my surroundings i was trembling and quake with over growing emotion I bit my lip holding back my sounds, then i whispered in his ear "I love you" and he replied "I love you too Magenta" I knew this wasn't right but I loved him with all my heart and soul.

Just as all my thoughts left my mind, The door flung open and we both separated trying to cover our bare body's with Riff Raff's tiny sheet I glanced over to the door way and there stood Ambrosia with a look of dismay.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled.

"Get out of here!!" Riff Raff yelled.

"I have to tell mother!" she cried out before running out of the room

"Ambrosia NO!" I screamed as we both jumped of the bed and put some close on. Then we both ran out the front door and chased after her we had finally caught her about half way down the block and pulled her to an alley way

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING AMBROSIA!" Riff Raff yelled his voice filled with rage and embarrassment as he shook her violently.

"We could be killed!" I yelled looking into her eyes as a tear fell from mine.

she then put her head down and hissed "YOU WOULD DESERVE IT"

I walked up to her slapped her she let out of cry of agony as I stepped back and Riff Raff began to walk away with Ambrosia still in his grasps as I followed him.

I knew this would happen one day.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N ok i had to change P.O.V's so here you go NEW CHAPTER LOL enjoy and review thank you Riff Raff's P.O.V**

**Disclaimer: Ritz owns.**

Her small hands did nothing to me as she begged for me to let her go hitting and screaming.

I didn't care I was going to kill the Bastard!! When we got home I went straight to the kitchen and grabbed a knife with Magenta following me screaming "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!?" over and over again

so i finally shouted "I AM GOING TO KILL HER!!"

"What?! you cant they'll kill us for sure!"

"Just stay out of it Magenta I'll handle it!" i screamed as I shut the door to Ambrosia's room and threw her on the bed.

I paced for a second then suddenly it came to me I would make it look like suicide!

So i went up to her a grabbed her wrist and made a deep slit right across then she looked up at me as blood oozed everywhere and said "Thank you Riff Raff"

I would never forget her last words. I then laid her down, covered her and put the knife in her hand. I made sure she would die by making one more slit under the first.

I walked out of the room looking at Ambrosia's perfectly pale face looking back at me with tears still falling from her recently deceased eyes.

when I closed the door behind me there stood Magenta sobbing. I grabbed her tight in my arms and tried to be sympathetic with blood still on my hands I said "It was the only way"


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N I bet the suspense is killing you right? lol ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Richard O'Brien Owns my everything so yeah he owns this to I suppose.**

I had awoke in a cold sweat, crying.

"What's the matter doll face?" Columbia asked walking over to sit on my small bed in the room we shared in the castle.

"I had a weird dream about Andromeda?" I replied I was so confused.

"I could hear you saying something about Ambrosia, which is a salad, you were dreaming about salad?" she asked trying to fit it together in her head.

"Uh...No, I don't know, I don't remember much" I said wiping a tear away from my eye.

"Ahhh, It's ok it was just a dream" She said smiling at me "now try to get some sleep alright, we got a huge day tomorrow it's my first convention! its gonna be-" her words trailed off as she went to the other side of the room.

Her words were slightly comforting to me but what did that dream mean? and who the Hell is Ambrosia?

The End'

**A.N I hope you enjoyed my very strange story LOL I have the weirdest thoughts right? well please review! I'd love to hear what you thought of my story. Thank you for reading my second masterpiece of my obsession.**


End file.
